With the recent development of the movie screening technology, a three-dimensional (3D) image technology capable of providing audiences with an image having a 3D effect is emerging. The 3D image technology is based on the principle that if different images are input to the left eye and right eye of a person and combined in the brain, the person can feel a 3D effect in a plane image. Two cameras on which different polarization filters have been mounted are used to capture images. Upon watching the images, a person wears glasses having polarization filters mounted thereon so that different images can enter the left eye and right eye of the person.
However, such a 3D technology is merely a technology which can provide a user with a 3D-effect image, but enables a user to merely watch an image played back on a single screen and thus has a poor feeling of immersion into an image itself. Furthermore, this 3D technology has a limit in that the direction of a 3D effect felt by audiences is limited to the direction in which a single screen is present.
Furthermore, the 3D technology may make inconvenient audiences who watch an image because they have to wear glasses having polarization filters mounted thereon when watching the image. Furthermore, sensitive audiences may experience dizziness or nausea because different images are forced to be artificially input to the left eye and the right eye.
Accordingly, there was proposed a multi-projection screening system capable of solving the problems of a screening system based on a single screen. The multi-projection screening system means a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces is disposed near the seats and a single connected image is projected onto the plurality of projection surfaces to provide audiences with a 3D effect and a feeling of immersion.
A multi-projection screening system is being developed, but has a disadvantage in that whether a single piece of connectivity content is properly projected onto a plurality of screens cannot be checked because most of on-going movie content is played back in a single screen.
Furthermore, there are problems in that the number of projection experts who can manage a multi-projection theater is insufficient compared to the number of multi-projection theaters and it is inefficient to deploy projection experts in all of the multi-projection theaters in terms of manpower management.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a system capable of automatically monitoring a theater system and performing corresponding management in order to improve manpower management efficiency in a theater and projection quality of a multi-projection theater.